Crystal the Raccoon
Crystal is a blue raccoon who lives in the Blue Ridge Zone with her friends, Ivy and Sophana. Crystal can control ice, and can and has also helped others on and in many situations. She also can turn super(see below). Her main partners are Chocolate and Kayla. She is the main character of Pinkolol16's Sonic fan series. Backstory When she and Tara were little, she was 7, they lived a normal life, where superpowers didn't exist. However, they were playing one day, and were forced to leave by their parents, who warned them of a "giant object"(a small meteorite) and that they must run. They ran, and just escaped before the entire town died under an exploding meteorite. They then met a stone, a stone who transported them currently to the present world, and sped up their ages both by two years. Originally, she was locked from ever remembering anything to do with that event, as she was almost only allowed to know Tara was her sister. But now she knows everything about it. Abilities ﻿She can use the Chaos Emeralds to turn herself into Cold Crystal, a faster, invulnerable version of herself that can fly. She can control ice. She's mainly classified as a Speed character, but can be classified as a Power type sometimes. She also has a homing ice attack she can use in desperate situations. She can also ride her hoverboard, the "Crystal Ice". She can also make walls of ice around her or others(even enemies to strike them) and make ice break with whatever is inside it, causing both to go down. Super Form(Cold Crystal) Cold Crystal is the Super Form of Crystal when she absorbs the power of the Chaos Emeralds. In this form, she turns white various parts of her clothes and body are shades of blue. In this form, her ice abilities are increased by an extreme amount(but not so much as to say overpowered, but much more than her regular form) and she can fly, much like Sonic's super form. She uses her Super Form whenever the situation is very dangerous. Games Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle She is the leader of Team Ice and is the speed member of the team. Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed She, again, is the leader of Team Ice and is the speed member, which means she can grind rails Threetails the Fox (game) (coming soon) Here, she is an ally(and secret co-op player) in Icy Peak, and her mission is to find Chocolate and Kayla(note Kayla in this game is only a findable character and is a Chao only). If you are controlling her with the 2nd controller, she can punch(with an ice glow around her hand), kick, homing attack, and launch ice. She can't pick up weapons, as only Threetails can do that. ﻿ Relationships Friends/Allies Sophana the Rabbit(acts like sister to) Ivy the Cat(team Ice member) Chocolate the Flying Puppy(best friend) Kayla the Fox/Fox Chao(best friend) Miles "Tails" Prower (great friend) Amy Rose (great ally) Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Stretch the Cat Selena the Cat Skippe the Dog Spikeball Lightningbolt Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Light the Fox(used to be best friends, see here) All canon heroes(including Sonic X, Satam) Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Topaz the Hedgehog(good user friends) Emmilie the Hedgehog and Natasha Querrell the Chameleon (not evil anymore) Enemies/Rivals Dr. Eggman (big enemy) Threetails the Fox(only when she's mega mad) Darkness the Fox(nemesis, formerly) Kaylania the Fox(enemy also of Kayla, formerly) Querrell the Chameleon(nemesis, formerly) Talba the Flying Puppy (formerly) Heatblaze(once only) Mr. Bananahead and PBJT (main enemies) Love Interest Pit the Raccoon (her current love interest) Sonic the Hedgehog (modern love interest, her second love interest up until the end of the Survival Arc) Miles "Tails" Prower (classic love interest, her first love interest) Sister Tara the Raccoon(best friend as well) Personality She is very kind. Whenever there is an adventure, she focuses on it intently. She also thinks(when she first met him and still now) that Sonic is her idol, and vows to be, at least a little bit, like him. Because she is of the Speed formation, she can be impatient(only sometimes, though) She is also the leader of Team Ice. The only thing she is scared of is fire(because she controls ice. She can handle hot water though). The only thing she can't stand sometimes is really, really, childish behaviour(eg: Sonic X: Crystallised Episode 10 where she constantly facepalms whenever someone makes a childish joke.) She can tolerate Sophana's childish behaviour though. She can also get provoked by really cruel behaviour and fights sometimes. She can also get provoked by cruelty quite easily if it's gone on for a while. She doesn't like cruelty towards herself if it goes on for a while without apology, especially if the deed is done consistently. Board Stastistics ﻿Name: Crystal Ice Type: Speed(Grind) Attire: Blue airgoggles located on her head, shirt slightly changes, shoes change a bit. Attack: She runs across the track, with Chocolate beside her, who blinds any opponent with light and makes them slow down and any opponent who does have that status will have at least 2 hits from Crystal(from her ice) Description: This board is very cold, and is packed with all sorts of tricks to help Crystal win a race! ﻿Quotes I will win!-before a race in Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed ﻿Ohhhh, I was just about to win!-5th place or lower in a race. Here we goo! Hyaah!-Gravity Dive. Hyaahh!-when she bounces off something in the Gravity Dive. Feel the power of the ice!-when she launches her attack. A little coo coo 'round the edges, aye!/?/.-When someone, anyone, is being completely random. I know that for a fact!-When someone states what she already knows. Oh yeah! Who're you foolin' now?-When getting an S rank Pretty good, alright!-When getting an A rank Well, could do better-When getting a B rank Let's just not give up, okay?-When getting a C rank Can't we improve better?-When getting a D rank Nuts. This is hopeless-When getting an E rank You suck low, dude/girl/---, low-When she's mad or disappointed at someone/thing Hey Sonic! Thank you for saving me!-If she gets saved by Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations: Crystallised Hey thanks Sonic! Whoa, you look a little different! You okay?-If she gets saved by Classic Sonic in Sonic Generations: Crystallised Gallery Younger Crystaltaralittle.jpg|When she was with Tara, looking at the meteorite. Crystaltarastone.jpg|Meeting the stone. Old Design 26082011(051).jpg|Crystal and Chocolate(riders) 26082011(052).jpg|Crystal's hoverboard, the "Crystal Ice" 26082011(075).jpg|Cold Crystal and Super Chocolate 26082011(076).jpg|Team Ice and it's members 25092011(004).jpg|Classic Crystal 25092011(005).jpg|Crystal the Werecoon(this is a bad attempt) 16102011(001).jpg|Crystal's Winter Games look(I know she looks a little different, but she's still the same raccoon as in the other(modern)picture) 16102011.jpg|Crystal's Summer Olympics Look 23102011(001).jpg|Crystal and Chocolate(normal) 17112011(005).jpg|Crystal and Chocolate(again) 17112011(004).jpg|Credit to Thundertails14 23112011(002).jpg|Crystal crystal gaping at something.jpg|Crystal gaping at something Crystalscanner1.png crystalscanner2.jpg crystalslightredesign.jpg|Crystal's slight redesign crystalnewpicohyeah.jpg Team ice.jpg|Team Ice(current, except for Crystal and Chocolate) crystalpicaviblahblah.jpg teamicerunning.jpg|Team Ice running ﻿New Design crystals redesign.jpg|Crystal's current look Crystalchao1.jpg|Crystal as a Chao(Crystal's Chao Disaster) crystalchao2.jpg|Crystal as a Chao, meh face crystalchao3.jpg|Crystal as a Chao, about to transform(Crystal's Chao Disaster) crystalhappy123.jpg crystalpuffle.jpg|Crystal as a Puffle. teamicecurrent.jpg|Team Ice(current) Crystalhappy234.jpg Crystalandchocolate1.jpg Crystaltheraccoonhappy.jpg Crystalangry.jpg teamice.jpg|Team Ice crystalangry2.jpg|Her angry at something........ crystalsophanaspikeballangrysad.jpg|Crystal's angry at something, while Sophana tries to calm her down. theraccoonsandthedogs.jpg|Her with Pit and the pups. Her eyes look weird in this picture. Crystalchristmas.jpg|Crystal in a Christmas outfit Crystalstillaround.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Raccoons Category:Ice User Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Power Type:Speed Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Ice wielders Category:Cryomancers Category:Cryokinetics Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Fursonas Category:Protagonists Category:13 Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters